mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
List of periodicals
The following is a list of newspapers, newsletters, magazines, comic books, and other periodicals featured or mentioned in the show, accompanying promotional material, merchandise, etc. Items that appear in multiple mediums are listed only once in the topmost section that relates to them. Adventure Pony Adventure Pony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Amazing Mule Amazing Mule is shown in the IDW comics' . The Applewood Reporter The Applewood Reporter is shown in the IDW comics' . Aqua Pony Aqua Pony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Batpony Batpony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Books Books appears in Gameloft's mobile game. Bulk Bulk is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Canterlot Beat Canterlot Beat is shown in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Digital Series short Friendship Math. The Canterlot Chronicle The Canterlot Chronicle is represented by Reporter Pony S07E14 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3 in Fame and Misfortune. Canterlot Daily Canterlot Daily is represented by reporter Nosey News in the IDW comics' . Canterlot Gazette The Canterlot Gazette is in the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls books Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna, Canterlot High Stories: Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz, and Canterlot High Stories: Pinkie Pie and the Cupcake Calamity. Canterlot High School paper Canterlot High School's school paper is represented by Sunset Shimmer in the IDW comics' [[My Little Pony Annual 2013#Equestria Girls|''My Little Pony Annual 2013'' Equestria Girls story]] and mentioned in the chapter book My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. The Canterlot Sun The Canterlot Sun is mentioned in Enterplay's collectible card game. Captain Equestria Captain Equestria is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Clothes Horse Clothes Horse is a magazine mentioned by Sapphire Shores in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode A Dog and Pony Show. Comic Book Comic Book appears in Gameloft's mobile game. Comics Comics is shown in a fantasy in the IDW comics' [[Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair#Issue #9|story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair]] and Comics World cover RE and appears in Gameloft's mobile game. Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Cosmare Cosmare is a fashion magazine represented by its editor Fashion Plate and featured in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Canterlot Boutique and mentioned in Gameloft's mobile game. Crinas Crinas is shown in a promotional image posted by official Brazilian Portuguese My Little Pony social media outlets in early November 2015. Crowns Crowns is a magazine that Princess Celestia reads in the IDW comics' . Daily Corral The Daily Corral is shown in the IDW comics' . Daily Horseshoe Daily Horseshoe is shown in the IDW comics' [[Friendship is Magic Issue 64|story Everything Old]]. Daring Do Daring Do is a comic book series that Spike reads and orders Sea Beasts from in the IDW comics' . The Derby Planet The Derby Planet is shown in a fantasy in the IDW comics' [[Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair#Issue #9|story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair]] and Comics World cover RE. El Diario Pony El Diario Pony is shown in a promotional image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on April 19, 2016. Discord Fashion Discord Fashion is in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Dungeons & Discords. Dragon Pony Dragon Pony is shown in the IDW comics' . Equestria Daily Equestria Daily is shown in the IDW comics' story and listed in the commercial There's a Pony For That and by the WeLoveFine T-shirts "EQD Twilight Library" and "EQD Pony Party". Agnes Garbowska named the newspaper after the fansite of the same name. Equestria Magazine Equestria Magazine is mentioned in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. One article in it refers to Cloudsdale as "the greatest city in the sky". Equestria News Equestria News is featured in [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Special magazine]] issue 1. Farmer's Rowdy Weekly Round-Up! Farmer's Rowdy Weekly Round-Up''!' is shown in the IDW comics' [[Micro-Series Issue 3|story ''How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back]]. Fashion '''''Fashion is shown in the IDW comics' [[Friendship is Magic Issue 64|story Everything Old]]. Fashion for City and Barn Fashion for City and Barn is shown in the IDW comics' [[Friendship is Magic Issue 64|story Everything Old]]. Flashfire Flashfire is a comic book shown in the IDW comics' and . The writer of the comic is a dragon named Scaly Sue. Flashfire is especially popular in Fillydelphia's Dragon Town because it stars a dragon heroine. Flora and Foalna Flora and Foalna is the monthly botanical journal of the Equestrian Botanical Society mentioned in the chapter book Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. Foal Free Press The Ponyville Schoolhouse's Foal Free Press is featured in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes Ponyville Confidential, The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, and A Royal Problem, in Enterplay's trading cards and collectible card game, and on two bonus activity pages in the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, is shown in a promotional image posted by the official Brazilian Portuguese My Little Pony Facebook page on January 29, 2015, and is mentioned in Gameloft's mobile game. Ponies that have served as the paper's editor-in-chief include Namby-Pamby, Diamond Tiara, and Featherweight. Foal Free Press S2E23.png Rainbow Dash toy cameo S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle S2E23.png Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png Celestia just like us S2E23.png Mayor's hair S2E23.png Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png Fluttershy tail extensions S2E23.png Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png Rarity looking at a news ad S2E23.png Rarity reading her entry S2E23.png Foals reading newspaper S2E23.png Princess Luna reading the Foal Free Press S7E10.png Foal Free Press card MLP CCG.jpg Folha de Ponyville Folha de Ponyville is shown in promotional images posted by the official Brazilian Portuguese My Little Pony Facebook page in early 2016. |March 31, 2016 |April 1, 2016 Gallop & Prance Gallop & Prance is a magazine mentioned by Trenderhoof in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Simple Ways. General Firefly General Firefly is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Goat Fancy Goat Fancy is shown in the IDW comics' [[Friendship is Magic Issue 64|story Everything Old]]. Heckcolt Heckcolt is shown in the IDW comics' story. Hoof & Mouth Magazine Hoof & Mouth Magazine is mentioned in the IDW comics' story. Hoof Beat Hoof Beat is shown in the IDW comics' Lone Star Comics - Games - Gifts cover RE. Inkwell Gazette Inkwell's Inkwell Gazette is featured in a flashback in the IDW comics' story. The Invincible Iron Pony The Invincible Iron Pony is shown in the IDW comics' . Justice Herd Justice Herd is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Locke & Key Locke & Key is shown in the IDW comics' and . Manestyles Manestyles is shown in the IDW comics' [[Friendship is Magic Issue 64|story Everything Old]]. Marching Bands Monthly Marching Bands Monthly appears in Gameloft's mobile game. Mare Éclair Mare Éclair is a magazine mentioned by Charity Sweetmint and featured on a bonus activity page in the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. Maretropolis Gazette The Maretropolis Gazette is represented by reporter Inky Quills in the IDW comics' ''My Little Pony Annual 2014'' story. MIGHT MIGHT is shown in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Trade Ya! Modern Mare Magazine Modern Mare Magazine is a magazine represented by its editor Touring Wind and her assistant Bright Bridle in the IDW comics' . My Little Pony Micro-Series My Little Pony Micro-Series is shown in the IDW comics' Comics World cover RE. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is shown in the IDW comics' Midtown Comics cover RE, Third Eye Comics cover RE, Comics World cover RE, Comics World cover RE, 1 million cover A, and Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png Comic micro series 1 cover RE.jpg Comic micro 8 New York Comic Con.jpg My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg The Next-to-last Unicorn The Next-to-last Unicorn is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. News News is shown in the IDW comics' and appears in Gameloft's mobile game. Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Opossum Fancy Opossum Fancy is shown on the IDW comics' Volume 13 cover. PegasUs Weekly PegasUs Weekly is a magazine mentioned by Rarity in the chapter book Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Pogue Pogue is shown in the IDW comics' [[Friendship is Magic Issue 64|story Everything Old]]. Pone Pone is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Pone Ranger Pone Ranger is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Ponies Ponies is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. It was originally to be People. Pony Pony appears on a sketch card bundled with one of the deluxe hardcover releases of The Return of Queen Chrysalis and shown in My Little Pony Art Gallery page 15. It was originally to be My Little Pony. Pony Confidential Pony Confidential is shown in promotional images posted by official My Little Pony Facebook pages. Pony Confidential 2013-09-18 - MLP Monopoly.png|September 18, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-10-25 - MLP Hair Chox.png|October 25, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-10-26 - Nightmare Night.png|October 26, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-11-12 - Crystal Princess Palace Playset.png|November 12, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-11-26 - Toys 'R' Us Nightmare Moon.png|November 26, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-12-13 - Songs of Friendship and Magic.png|December 13, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-12-29 - Rainbow Power.png|December 29, 2013 Pony Confidential 2014-01-04 - Chinese New Year Pinkie Pie.png|January 4, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-01-25 - MLP Classic Movie Collection.png|January 25, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-01-31 - Chinese New Year Pinkie Pie.png|January 31, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-02-04 - Equestria Girls.png|February 2, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-02-11 - WeLoveFine design contest.jpg| Pony Confidential 2014-03-04 - MLP POP figures.png|March 4, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-03-21 - Spring Toy Collection.png|March 21, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-03-31 - A Dash of Awesome DVD.png| Pony Confidential 2014-04-02 - Spring Toy Collection.jpg|April 2, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-04-06 - Flip & Whirl Rainbow Dash.png|April 6, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-04-18 - Rainbow Power and Rainbow Rocks.png|April 18, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-04-22 - Songs of Ponyville.png| and May 5, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-05-12 - MLP Season 5.png| Pony Confidential 2014-05-18 - BIG SAVINGS.png|May 18, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-05-25 - Target PONY SAVINGS.png|May 25, 2014 and August 20, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-06-24 - SDCC Special Edition Pony teaser.png|June 24, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-08-04 - Mane-iac Mayhem.png|June 25, 2014 and August 4, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-07-15 - Celestia and Luna.png|July 15, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-08-07 - Keys of Friendship DVD.png|August 7, 2014 Ponyville Chronicle The Ponyville Chronicle is represented by politics writer Wonk Politico in the IDW comics' . It is also mentioned in Celestial Advice and featured in Daring Done?. Ponyville Express :Not to be confused with the Friendship Express Train. The ''Ponyville Express'' is mentioned in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes Ponyville Confidential and Horse Play, on the IDW comics' page 9, and in Enterplay's collectible card game. Ponyville Press The Ponyville Press is shown in the IDW comics' ''My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries'' Issue #1 RI-A cover. POWER POWER is an enchanted comic book series that Spike reads, into which the Mane Six are transported into in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Power Ponies and its storybook adaptation Power Ponies to the Rescue!, shown in the IDW comics' , and featured in Enterplay's trading cards. Twilight levitating the comic book cover S4E6.png Comic issue 52 credits page.jpg Power Ponies Power Ponies is shown in My Little Pony Best Gift Ever and in the IDW comics' SDCC and My Little Pony Annual 2014 story Return of The Mane-iac and . Applejack "unenchanted, I think" MLPBGE.png MLP Annual 2014 Rainbow reading.png PRANCE PRANCE is a magazine shown in Collectible Poster Book and mentioned in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. It has included an exclusive interview with Fluttershy in Issue No. XVI and has also included at least one article about Flair d'Mare. Rainbow Rocks Magazine Rainbow Rocks Magazine is featured in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game See Yourself as an Equestria Girl - Rockified. Superpony Superpony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Tales From the Loft Tales From the Loft is shown in the IDW comics' story. The Transformers: Regeneration One The Transformers: Regeneration One is shown on the IDW comics' Giant Robot cover RE. The Transformers: Robots in Disguise The Transformers: Robots in Disguise is shown on the IDW comics' Giant Robot cover RE. Vanity Mare Vanity Mare is a fashion magazine mentioned throughout It Isn't the Mane Thing About You. At the end of the episode, Rarity is featured on the magazine's front cover. We We is shown in at least one Hub bumper. Western Western is a comic book series that Applejack reads in the IDW comics' . Wonder Pony Wonder Pony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Unidentified Comic books Unidentified comic books are shown in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes Trade Ya!, Made in Manehattan, The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, The Hooffields and McColts, and The Mane Attraction, in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Digital Series short Super Squad Goals, and in Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s Friendship is Magic online game Power Ponies Go and mentioned in the IDW comics' story. Spike and comic pony trade comics S4E22.png Spike continues reading his comic S5E16.png Spike holding a mint-in-bag comic book S5E19.png Shining Armor shocked to find his comic in ashes S5E19.png Twilight levitating a book near Spike S5E23.png Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png Sunset Shimmer drawing a comic book EGDS11.png Power Ponies Go - Radiance gameplay 2.png Power Ponies Go - Mare-velous gameplay 1.png Power Ponies Go - Hum Drum gameplay 1.png Magazines Unidentified magazines are shown in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes Green Isn't Your Color, One Bad Apple, Made in Manehattan, Every Little Thing She Does, Fluttershy Leans In, and Hard to Say Anything, in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Digital Series short The Finals Countdown, in the Rarity Boutique Salon toy set, and in a promotional image posted by an official My Little Pony Facebook page and mentioned in the IDW comics' ''My Little Pony Annual 2014'' story. Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png Fluttershy magazine cover S1E20.png Fluttershy magazine cover 2 S1E20.png Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png Rarity and Applejack leave newspaper stand in defeat S5E16.png Starlight shows Rarity a picture of a dress S6E21.png Grizzly bear reading a magazine S7E5.png Apple Bloom startles Cool Beans S7E8.png Textbook lands in front of Rarity's fashion magazine EGDS6.png Twilight Sparkle wagging her finger at Rarity EGDS6.png Trixie Lulamoon "Mane Feature" MLP Facebook.png| Newspapers Unidentified newspapers are shown in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes A Bird in the Hoof, One Bad Apple, Power Ponies, Rarity Takes Manehattan, Pinkie Apple Pie, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Party Pooped, Made in Manehattan, The Gift of the Maud Pie, The Saddle Row Review, Flutter Brutter, The Times They Are A Changeling, Rock Solid Friendship, Discordant Harmony, Fame and Misfortune, Uncommon Bond, The Parent Map, A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, and School Raze - Part 1, in the IDW comics' story, and in Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s Friendship is Magic online game Power Ponies Go, represented by reporter Magazine Unnamed Stallion - Newspaper Reporter in the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 62 comic Discord Presents Ponyville, and mentioned in Enterplay's collectible card game. Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep on hay S3E04.png Henchpony hears alarm clock S4E06.png Pony with Grumpy Cat cutie mark looking angrily at Rarity S4E08.png Taxi driver '...which of you nice folks...' S4E08.png Goldie showing the book to the Apples S4E09.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Rainbow Dash in the exam room S4E21.png All Aboard walks past a seated Pinkie and a Don Draper-like pony S5E11.png Newspaper Pony "it's never a good time" S5E16.png Incidental Pony on newspaper front page S5E16.png Pinkie startles passengers S6E3.png Rarity finishes reading the article S6E9.png Fluttershy and Zephyr walk through Ponyville S6E11.png Spike disguising his voice S6E16.png Pinkie still doing cartwheels S7E4.png Discord 2 appears in Discord's house S7E12.png Rarity tearing up behind the newspaper S7E14.png Trixie revealing a reassembled newspaper S7E24.png Ponies riding the Friendship Express train S8E8.png Cranky reading newspaper next to Sea Swirl S8E21.png Spike reading the newspaper S8E21.png Silverstream doing a crossword puzzle S8E25.png Friends Forever issue 32 page 4.jpg Power Ponies Go - Mare-velous gameplay 2.png See also * * * References Category:Featured articles Category:Lists Category:Society